


Phone Call

by Sille92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Gen, Mention of Character Death, maybe at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: You are a family friend of the Winchesters. After John's death, Sam calls you to tell you the news.





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello my dears! Don't know if any of you saw it but I posted a few days ago, that I'm currently writing an RPF with the Cast of SPN. I've decided now that I should start with smaller things like drabble or one-shot to get my writing groove back. So here is the first one! I gave myself the above mentioned prompt. (I'm still searching for a beta reader by the way!)

**Title:** Phone Call

 

**Chapter No./One-Shot/ Drabble:** Drabble

 

**Author:** Sille

 

**Prompt:** You are a family friend of the Winchesters. After John's death, Sam calls you to tell you the news.

 

**Notes/Warnings:** Angst, mention of character death, grammar errors (not a native speaker)

* * *

 

 

You are a family friend of the Winchesters. After John's death, Sam calls you to tell you the news.

 

“God! What is it now?” you asked yourself as your phone started ringing in the middle of the night. The hunt you were on for the last couple of days just came to end. You had maybe one or two hours of sleep since then.

 

“Highway to hell....” your phone kept ringing.

 

“Yes, this really is the highway to hell” you muttered to yourself as you got into a seating position on the bed. There was no ignoring this call. Even though you wished you could. If someone was calling you this late it had to be important. “Or it better be otherwise someone will get a hell of beating down!” You grabbed your phone and tapped the answer button quite harshly. “Yes?! What is it?!”

 

There was nothing on the other end for a moment. “Hello?” you asked but still nothing. After a few seconds, you heard an audible breath.

 

“Y/N?” you heard the voice on the other side say.

 

“Yes. Who is it?”

 

“I... it's, it's Sam. Sam Winchester.”

 

You were surprised. Sam and you haven't talked for years. Not since he left his family to go to Stanford.

 

“Sam? What is it? Why are you calling me this late at night?” you know you sounded irritable but you couldn't help yourself. After all, he left you hanging as he went to Stanford. Not one call from him. Not one in the last 5 years even though you tried reaching him more than a few times.

 

“Y/N... I'm sorry for calling this late.” Sam began to say but then stopped to take a deep breath. You frowned because it sounded a bit shaky. Like he wanted to hold back tears.

 

“What's wrong Sam?” you asked. There was silence on the other end. “Sammy?” Maybe the use of his nickname would help.

 

You could hear how he took a deep breath again. “It's dad. He is... god why is it so hard to say it?”

 

“It's okay. Take your time.”

 

“He... damn it..... Y/N he died. He is dead.”

 

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. John Winchester dead? That man always seemed like he was immortal. And now he was suddenly dead? How did that happen?

 

“Sam... how?”

 

“I can't talk about it over the phone. We will cremate him tomorrow. Can you....? Please?” you could hear that he lost his battle with his tears.

 

“Of course. Tell me where you are and I will be there.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
